


Sleeping Beuty

by Krumben (orphan_account)



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Other, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Krumben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacknife is sleeping, dreaming of his favorite things, when Jailbot comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beuty

Jacknife had fallen asleep in his bed and was snoring loudly. In came Jailbot hovering, as quietly as he could. Jacknife noticed nothing, he dreamed of tits and money. Jailbot pulled down the criminal mans pants, and took out his giant dildo. He pushed it into Jacknifes anus and wiggled it around a little. Jacknife groaning and drooled into the pillow. His cock beginning to come alive, it was throbbing into the mattress. This got Jailbots gears to spin in an excited pace. He took his gripclaw and grabbed hold of Jacknifes cock and began to jerk him off, while he drove the dildo in and out of the anus. Jacknife snored and groaned loudly when he came. Semen squirted everywhere.

Jailbot smiled and lit a cigarette. He cleaned up the mess and laid down next to his new secret lover.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something with my otp since there was nothing existing


End file.
